White Roses Drip Red
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: Edward Masen is a normal "emo" human.His best friend's name is Emmett.But when Emmett's mysterious sister appears,what will happen?And why did He find Bella in the woods late at night?What is she? E&B AU


Hey!

I got a new Laptop for Christmas.

Lately, I've been REALLY lazy.

I'm so sorry!

):

Well…

I'm going to start writing again.

So, get ready!

This is the first chapter of many new ones.

(:

Review…

Or not if you hate me!

D:

Haha(x

'_Dogs can grow beards all over'_

by

"_The Devil Wears Prada_"

* * *

I know this kind of story has been done many, many times.

I promise though, this one is different(x

Hah(x

Okay,… here we go!

* * *

Edward Masen

**Today was Tanya's birthday. And, I know I sound like the worst boyfriend to ever exist, but I really wasn't so happy to go see her. Lately, Tanya has become really annoying. Or, maybe I just started noticing it… That's what Emmett says. **

**Emmett has been my best friend for a while. He absolutely detested Tanya, the reason being, she is a "Totally uncool, heartless hottie." His words, I hate to say it, were completely true. She was mean to everyone, and she acted as though I was her own, personal slave. No thanks. I had to talk to her. **

**I know it's not right to break up with her on her birthday, but this had to stop. She was so obviously cheating on me. It's not like breaking up with her would really hurt me in any way, she was a royal pain in my…**

_**OUR HEART WILL STAND! **_

_**THEY WILL STAND!**_

_**AS ONE!**_

…

_**WE WILL SOAR!**_

**My internal blabbering was interrupted by My Children My Bride's, '**_**On Wings Of Integrity'**_**. Lifting my phone, I red the words "Mrs. Sanders." It was pitch black in the woods around me. I was in my Volvo on my way to Tanya's house. **

"**Hello?" My voice was greeted by Mrs. Sander's asking me if I was on my way. I replied with a courteous "yes" and then after saying goodbye, hung up. Where Tanya got her rudeness, I was unsure of. Her mother was the sweetest woman I've met. **

**Tanya was hot, that was obvious. But, she wasn't beautiful. Her hair was bleached blonde and pin straight. Her makeup was outrageous. She wore American Eagle and Hollister, disgusting stores I will never take a step into. We were polar opposites. And not in a good way. **

**While Tanya wore AE, I wore Hottopic and The Drop dead cloth line t's. My jeans were always as tight as possible, and always a different color. Today, I was wearing some of my favorites. The skinnies I was wearing were black with light gray splattered paint on them. My shirt was a bright, neon purple V-neck. I had a long chain necklace with brass knuckles on them. It was known to most that the knuckles weren't only for decoration. I got into fights quite frequently.**

**Finally, I arrived at Tanya's house. Mrs. Sander's had everyone drive their cars around back so Tanya wouldn't see when she arrived home from the mall. I drove around the side of the house and parked next to James's car. **

**When I entered the Sanders's large mansion, I was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Sanders. They both liked me, possibly even more than their own daughter. **

"**Hello, it's nice to see you both again." I smiled at them, shaking hands with Mr. Sanders and hugging Mrs. Sanders. After they greeted me, I was led into the monstrously big kitchen where everyone was to hide. Looking around the room, I've never felt more out of place. Everyone was wearing Polo and Hollister. Too much makeup on the girls and absolutely no makeup on the guys. Not one piercing could be spotted. Though you could just glance at me and see three. Not one person had a tattoo. Though I had two. I didn't enjoy being here. **

**All eyes were on me as I entered. Could this day get any worse?**

**But, of course, with my luck, it did get worse. A LOT worse. **

**After a few minutes of everyone blabbering on about everything little expensive thing they had bought over the winter break (even if all of it was crap), the sound of a car on gravel was heard. The lights were turned out, and only faint "shhhhhh's" could be heard. **

**Heavy footsteps made their way to the front door, it was obvious it wasn't only Tanya outside. I heard her nasal voice whisper "oh, look! No one's home!" She snickered, and a heard the voice of Michael Newton. My heart thundered inside of my chest with the rage I felt. Although I was angry beyond belief, I knew this would happen. **

**I wasn't going to wait to see the results of the two making their way through the door. I jumped up and stomped to the door, Flinging it open. They had been in a furiously making out with each other. My mouth was set into an annoyed sneer. She gasped and started ranting about how she was "so sorry" and how it would "never happen again". But I wasn't going to hear it. I ripped off my brass knuckles and put them on, slamming my fist into Mike's face. He was passed out cold on the ground in seconds. Stepping over his limp body, I made my way to my car, putting my knuckles back on the chain and re-hooking It around my neck. **

**Driving off, I could feel hurt pound inside of me. How could she do that? **_**Why**_** would she do that? Had I ever done anything bad to her? No. Was I a bad boyfriend? But, then the thought "who cares, she isn't worth it" ran through my mind. It was very true. She didn't mean anything to me, so it's just… whatever. Two miles away from her house and I was already over her. **

**In my peripheral vision, I saw something coming from the woods. Thinking it was a deer, I slammed on breaks. But, what I saw was certainly **_**not **_**a deer.**

**My heart pounded as I sat in my car, my eyes were fixated on a the most beautiful woman I've seen in my whole life. I sucked in air, realizing I forgot to breathe. I was sure I'd never seen her before. **

**When I looked closer at her, I realized there was blood and mud on her clothes. Her bright golden eyes were livid. She looked scared, gnawing on her lip. The girl had on dark, skinnies with rips in them. They looked very warn. Though it was freezing outside, she only had on a small, flimsy jacket. Her shirt was a band T. I couldn't read the name, she was too far away. Her shoes were absolutely covered in mud. And her pants were coated with crusted dirt. On her shirt was splattered blood. But from what?**

**Pulling my thick coat tightly around me, I unlocked the doors of my car. Stepping out, I adjusted my hood closer around my face. It was **_**way **_**too cold outside to be dressed like she is. Hurrying, I made my way to where she was. Her feet were frozen in place, and her eyes were locked on me. Like a deer in headlights. When I got closer, I realized she was even more beautiful than I had thought. Her heart shaped face was framed by her side-bangs, and her razored hair looked absolutely gorgeous. If I had ever thought any other woman was beautiful, than didn't even shine a light on Her. Not even Rosalie! **

**Her eye's were big and golden, a color I've never seen in my life. Her lips were full and were a devastating red. She had the cutest nose I've ever seen. Though, how a nose can't be cute I do not know, but she pulled it off. Her cheeks were rosy, but not with makeup. She was blushing! A smile appeared on my face as I walked even closer to her.**

**I raised my arms in the all-known I'm-not-going-to-come-and-kill-you way. She didn't move. So I continued. When I got face-to-face with her, I lowered my arms. She wasn't very tall, I realized. The top of her head came to about my chin. And I was 6'2". She stared up at me, blinking her eyes. **

"**Hey, urm.. Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned. To be in this cold… **

"**Yes." the voice that escaped her lips was melodic and sweet. She chewed her lip and I could see a smile dancing on her face. I cracked a smile down at her, and in return I received a giggle. Which made me laugh, which made her giggle even more. In no time, we were laughing and smiling. **

**If I ever thought love at first sight was untrue before, I was just proved wrong. **

"**What's your name?" she asked me, a smile still playing on her lips. **

"**Edward Masen, you?" I retorted, reaching out and grasping her hand in mine. It was a daring move, but I just wanted to see if she was cold. My hand met ice, I gasped, immediately taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide, seeing I was only in a short-sleeved V-Neck. I was cold, yeah. But I hadn't been in this weather for as long as she had. **

"**My name is Isabella, but please call me Bella." She looked down, embarrassed. But, I could tell from under her long curtain of hair, she was smiling. I chuckled, reaching a finger under her chin and pulling her face up to look at me.**

**Her lips parted as she stared up at me. A gasp escaped my lips, was it possible for anyone to be this beautiful? **

**I pulled my hand away from her chin and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. She giggled, wiping some mud off of her cheek. When she brought her hand down to see how much mud she had wiped off, she gasped. Apparently she didn't realize she looked a mess. And yet, even with her hair crazy, and mud on her clothes, she was the most beautiful woman I've seen in my whole life. And I had a feeling that was never going to change. **

"**Do you, erm… need me to take you anywhere? I mean, because I have a car…" I muttered, clenching and unclenching my hand. It was freezing out here!**

"**No, thank you… Well… Wait, do you know who Emmett Swan is?" She whispered, looking up at me. My eyebrows furrowed. How did she know him?**

"**Actually, yes, I do. I can give you a ride over to his house. I was actually on my way over to his house." I offered. We needed to get out of this weather soon. I don't feel like going to school tomorrow with a runny nose. **

"**Well… If you don't mind. I got lost and couldn't find his house." She looked ashamed to ask, though I don't know why. If she honestly thought I was going to leave her out in this weather, she must be crazy. **

"**Of course, come on." I smiled, motioning for her to come with me to my Volvo. With a grin on her face, she stepped forward. As we made our way to the car, I couldn't help but feel a feeling of… what was it? I've never felt this before. My whole body was shaking and, I hope she didn't see, but my teeth were chattering, just barely. But, I had a feeling it wasn't from the cold. **

**I opened the door for her, and when she was in I shut it. I walked around the car and got in. Once my keys turned in the ignition, we were out of this place. **

**On the way there, she asked me if I had any family. I nodded, and told her about my mother, Elizabeth Masen, and my father, Edward Sr. She smiled and nodded back, and we fell into a comfortable silence.**

**Soon, we arrived at the two story house that was owned by Charlie Swan. **

**What am I going to do with beautiful girl?**

* * *

**Review?**

**(:**

**BCVZ**


End file.
